Siete anhelos y un oscuro paraíso
by Litvamp7
Summary: La vida no siempre es justa. Y uno siempre tiene cosas que el otro desea fervorosamente. Aunque no significa que tu no tengas algo, que esa persona jamas podrá arrebatarte. [Para el Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"]
1. Primero

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uno: Padres.<em>**

Si hace diez años me hubieran preguntado por mis padres, no hubiera dudado en decir que tenía a los mejores del mundo. Una madre que cumplía todos mis caprichos y un padre que no dudaba en brindarme todo su amor, cuando no estaba trabajando para darnos todo lo que él consideraba que nos merecíamos. Pero eso de haber sido cuando tenía cinco. Ahora, si me preguntaran por ellos, mi respuesta seria un simple: No tengo padres.

Antes de cumplir los seis, la mujer que se supone es mi madre nos había dejado. Ella siempre fue muy libertina, o esas son las palabras de todo mundo, amaba los viajes, las aventuras, hacer mil y un locuras sin preocuparse por nadie, más que por ella misma. Cuando quedo embarazada de mí, decidió sentar cabeza, _es momento de hacerme una mujer, _fueron sus palabras. Pero no pudo cumplirlo, no por más de setenta y dos meses. Opto por una vida libre, opto por una vida lejos. Lejos del hombre que es mi padre, y sobre todo, lejos de mí.

La salida para mi padre fue fácil, unos meses de vacaciones lejos de Newry, Irlanda, nuestro hogar. Cuando volvió lo hizo con una esposa. La mujer pelirroja portaba el anillo que mi madre jamás quiso usar, pero eso no era la único, tomada de la mano de ambos, una chica mayor que yo, no por mucho, unos tres años, cabello lacio, largo y rojizo, me sonreía de tal manera que logro estremecerme.

Ahora, aquellas dos mujeres eran mi familia. La mujer de nombre Aneline, había pasado a ser mi madrastra, pero tanto ella como mi padre jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en que la llamara de otra manera que no fuera por su nombre de pila. Siobhan, mi nueva hermana, tampoco quería que la emparentara conmigo.

Aunque tampoco es que yo quisiera tener algo con ella. No quería nada con ella. Lo que yo quería era lo que ella tenía.

-Es una niña, tómalo con calma. No ha suspendido, solo es una nota baja- se escuchaba la voz de la Aneline, calmando a voz alta a mi padre. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación un tramo, solo cuando hablaban de mí, _mi padre _necesitaba ser calmado.

-¡No es eso! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender que, cariño?

-¡Estoy cansado de ella! ¡Cansado de verla y recordar a la zorra de su madre! –hizo una pausa, una corta pero a la vez larga pausa. Una en la que mientras esperaba las demás palabras, las lágrimas resbalaban sin parar por mis mejillas hasta deformarse en el suelo de madera-. Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo tener más hijos. Aunque a veces dudo, que ella sea mía.

Un hipido. Un sollozo. Y más lágrimas.

-Siempre tendrás a Siobhan, que aunque no es de tu sangre te ama.

-Lo sé. Es en sí, la única hija que tengo.

Ella tenía padres. Yo no.

**Siobhan 1 –Maggie 0**


	2. Segundo

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

* * *

><p><p>

**_Dos: Hogar._**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que ese par de mujeres entraron en mi vida, tomando todo como si siempre les hubiera pertenecido, como si yo solo fuera un extra en aquella retorcida novela. Padre era más feliz cuando estaba con ambas, incluso, aunque yo estuviera en la escena, era fácil para él sonreír, fingir que mi rostro no le molestaba, mucho menos mí presencia. Eso en parte me alegraba. Claro que lo hacía. Ver que se podía dirigir a mí de manera formal, sin insultos, era lo más cercano a cariño que podría obtener de su parte. Por eso aprendí a respetar la distancia entre sus dos amores. Entendí que si la niña quería un listón, un collar, o algo que fuese mío, tenía que dárselo. Así ella salía posando como modelo, contoneándose y señalando lo que en un momento fue mío, anunciando que se le veía mejor a ella. _Mil veces mejor, que a la enana de Mags. _Pregonaba por la casa, con los amigos de mi padre, con todos.

Mary, nuestra ama de llaves, junto con las demás personas que trabajaban en la casa me decían que estaba cediéndole lo que me pertenecía, que tenía que hacerle frente, no contribuir a sus caprichos y vanidades. Pero ellos no comprendían que aquellas perdidas no significaban nada, si lograban que mi padre me tratara _bien._

Pero, cuando esos tres meses pasaron, casi llegando a un cuarto, verdaderamente entendí porque querían que hiciera frente al asunto.

_Barcelona, España. Newry, Irlanda._

Siobhan quería volver a su lugar de origen, el lugar donde vivía hasta que mi padre las trajo a nuestro hogar. Ella comenzó llorando, pataleando, diciendo que extrañaba su hogar. Que no quería vivir en esta casa. No más. Aneline guardó silencio, observando a su marido suplicante. Queriendo que el deseo de su hija se cumpliera. Por mi parte rogaba que no fuese así.

_Siobhan. Maggie._

Cuando llegó el momento de que mi padre decidiera entre lo que ella quería y lo que yo tenía. Ni siquiera fingió que le había costado, que lo había pensado, simplemente le respondió con un '_si es tu voluntad, princesa, así será'._

Las lágrimas amenazaban con bañar mis mejillas, pero su princesa era feliz. Tanto, que le tapizó la cara de besos, dejando rastros de su brillo labial sabor a cereza, que hace menos de dos días le había cedido. Pero yo no. Yo no era feliz.

_-¡Este es mi hogar! ¡No puedes alejarme de aquí!- vocifere, mientras me ponía de pie. Sabía por su expresión, que nada lograría con esto. Pero eso no evito que tirara del moño rosa que Siobhan tenía en el cabello. Mi moño rosa. Antes de correr despavorida a mi habitación, escuchando los gritos furiosos de mi padre y el llanto de una niña._

Pero aun así, acabamos en Barcelona. Donde yo no pintaba para nada entre sus plantas y maravillas.

**Siobhan 2 – Maggie 0**


	3. Tercero

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

* * *

><p><p>

**_Tres: Gracia._**

Ella se movía en un delicado vaivén, parecido al que las bailarinas tenían. Una pierna siempre delante de la otra en una perfecta línea, su espalda erguida, hombros atrás, pecho fuera, cabeza en alto y una sonrisa ladina. La postura de alguien que lo tiene todo y lo sabe.

Siobhan tenía la belleza de su parte. Un rostro inmaculadamente blanco, labios delgados, ojos de un verde intenso, nada que ver con el color esmeralda, este era un verde singular y malditamente hermoso. Su cabello rojizo y lacio le llegaba hasta media espalda, balanceándose con cada paso.

También tenía a la naturaleza de su parte. Cada estación parecía encajar con ella. Sobre todo la primavera. Que en este momento se encargaba de hacerla brillar, además de rodearla de colores vividos que resaltaban todo en ella.

-¡Querida!- chilló una rubia que vestía toda de rosa como si fuera una _Barbie_. Ambas se sonaron dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Rodé los ojos, alejándome de la escena, pretendiendo adentrarme en el instituto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y las comparaciones con mi _hermana _comenzaran.

Pero, la suerte no me favorecía. Apenas y llevaba medio camino a la gran puerta de cristal, escuché mi nombre junto con las palabras _simplona, falta de gracia _y _espantosa. _No es como si no hubiera escuchado antes esas palabras, incluso de la misma Siobhan. Pero eso no significaba que no dolían. Lo hacían, solo que ahora pretendía que no me importaba lo que cuchicheaban, aunque no era así. Por eso mismo me recordé una y otra vez que mi paso debía ser el mismo. No podía echarme a correr hasta mi aula, como solía hacer.

Tome una profunda bocanada de aire en cuanto puse un pie dentro del edificio. No faltaba mucho, ya no. Solo tenía que llegar a mi casillero, entonces Dante aparecería y me acompañaría todo el camino hasta mi butaca, llamando mi atención con chistes para que intentara olvidar por un momento lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Él era bueno, aunque no funcionara lo que hacía.

Puse la combinación en cuanto llegué a mi destino, para luego abrir la mochila con rapidez, apilando en mis manos los libros que no necesitaba para el primer periodo, cuando algo me golpeo por la espalda, haciéndome rebotar en la puerta abierta del casillero, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas con los libros desparramados a mi alrededor. Llevé mi diestra al lugar del golpe, sintiendo como ya estaba algo inflamado. De un chichón no me salvaba, eso seguro. Ni siquiera alce la vista para ver quién me había empujado. Su risa de campanillas seguida de otras menos elegantes, me dijeron todo lo que quería saber.

-Oh Maggie, no te vi ahí. Pero bueno, quien podría culparme. Nadie le presta atención a cosas tan _mundanas-_ ella hasta insultaba de manera diplomática. Tras decir esa línea previamente pensada, sus zapatos de taco junto otro más pasaron de mí.

**Siobhan 3 – Maggie 0**


	4. Cuarto

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

_PD. El asterisco en Margaret, es porque aunque se le conoce como Maggie quise suponer que era un diminutivo de su nombre de pila, o así lo tomare en en este capitulo, ya que es el único lugar donde la mencionare de esa manera y solo para que sonara mas formal la manera en que se dirigen a ella en determinada parte. Solo eso._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuatro: Seguridad.<em>**

Un golpe en mi hombro me hizo alzar los ojos de lo que era mi dibujo, o más bien garabatos, encontrándome con Dante que hacía señas al frente, donde el profesor me fruncía el ceño. Me encogí de hombros, en lo que para mí era una disculpa, pero él negó con la cabeza, acercándose. Intenté guardar la libreta donde había estado rayando, pero él replico que no lo hiciera. Temerosa de empeorar las cosas, la deje en su lugar, con mis manos a cada lado de ella. Cuando llego a mi lado, le echó un vistazo y su rostro paso de molesto a curioso.

-¿Lo hizo usted, señorita?- inquirió, mirándome con interés a través de sus lentes. Asentí una sola vez, sintiendo mi rostro arder cuando su sonrisa se amplió-. Es usted muy buena dibujando, Margaret*, ¿Ha pensado en tomar un curso, para mejorar técnica?

Ni siquiera había abierto la boca para responder, cuando Siobhan ya lo había hecho por mí.

-¿Ella, dibujar? Si difícilmente puede respirar y caminar al mismo tiempo.

El salón entero estalló en risas. El profesor gritaba para apaciguarlos mientras Dante me dirigía una sonrisa triste. El profesor no me dijo nada más cuando las risas cesaron, por lo que volví mi atención al dibujo, segura de que no me reprendería por hacerlo.

Cuando el timbre indicó que la clase termino, no dude en tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo. Entre más pronto llegara a mi casillero, mejor. Así estaría todo listo antes de que a Siobhan se le ocurriera derribarme de nuevo.

Se podría decir que arrojé con fuerza mi cuaderno y libro de español, solo para sacar a tirones el material de geografía, en cuanto todo se vio en mi mochila, la puerta del casillero se cerró frente a mis narices, haciéndome pegar un respingo. Las uñas de color carmín, junto con las distintas pulseras y anillos, me dijeron que no me había librado de ella después de todo.

-Siobhan- musité, sin saber que más decir.

-Solo diré esto una vez, enana. No te metas conmigo, ¿Entendido? Así como tampoco te quieras lucir, porque te aseguro que te derribare antes de que termines de imaginarte cualquiera de tus estúpidos sueños, ¿Bien?- la miré sin comprender, a lo cual ella me mostró una sonrisa. Una que indicaba peligro en cada borde-. El profesor me ha amenazado a causa de tratarte así, como te lo mereces. Así que ni se te ocurra ir de nuevo con la queja, que sabré que fuiste tú, estúpida.

Quise replicar, decirle que no había dicho nada, pero su mirada era suficiente para congelarme en mi lugar. Así que me quede quieta, esperando. Ella al final mostró una linda sonrisa. Nada que ver con la de depredadora y dio una palmada en mi mejilla.

-Callada y sumisa, no te ves tan mal.

Tragué en seco, observándola alejarse con una seguridad que bordeaba lo petulante. Una seguridad, que yo no tenía.

**Siobhan 4 – Maggie 0**


	5. Quinto

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cinco y seis: Amigos + Maneras de humillarme.<em>**

-¡Un helado es lo que necesitas!- chistó Dante a la par que me cogía por el brazo para caminar, como en las películas antiguas. Reí por lo bajo, cediendo ante lo que quería. Un helado no caía mal a nadie y menos en su compañía.

Dante abrió la puerta del local con una mano y la otra la extendió en una señal de 'pase' junto con una mueca que me hizo reír. Pedimos dos helados dobles de chocolate, para disponernos a buscar una mesa, dándonos cuenta de que solo había una vacía y una en la que solo ocupaban la mitad. Optamos por la que estaba sola. Todavía no estábamos a medio camino, cuando un chico moreno se precipito hacia ella extendiendo sus pies, para ser seguido de una chica rubia que hizo lo mismo, ocupando así toda la mesa.

-Creo que está ocupada, Mags- la voz de Siobhan me hizo girarme de golpe, percatándome de que en una de las mesas del fondo, ella y unos, _por no decir varios_, amigos se encontraban.

-Queda otra- susurró Dante, pero como acto de telepatía los chicos en esa mesa subieron los pies impidiéndonos tomar asiento.

-Parece que no eres bienvenida aquí- dijo con una exagerada tristeza, haciendo reír a sus amigos. Miré al chico que atendía el local en busca de ayuda, pero solo miró hacia otro lado, evitándome. Suspiré y en una milésima de segundo algo me golpeo directamente en las manos, aplastando el helado contra mí, haciendo estallar el lugar en burlas.

Mis ojos picaban, mi rostro estaba rojo por enojo y vergüenza. Avancé hacia la salida, con la vista pegada a las baldosas y Dante cubriéndome las espaldas.

Al cruzar el ventanal, el aire golpeo mi rostro y me sentí casi librada. Por lo que giré a la izquierda rápidamente sin mirar al frente, estampándome de lleno con alguien. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera, impidiéndome caer.

-Lo lamento, de verdad- musitó, en lo que alzaba mis ojos hacia los suyos azules. Su cabello era del mismo rojo que el mío, media sonrisa hermosa, facciones delicadas, perfectas, que por un momento me olvidé de alejarme y responder.

-Fue mi culpa, no veía por donde iba.

-Tampoco yo, así que no te preocupes- rascó su nuca mostrando una verdadera sonrisa que me hizo corresponderla-. Liam, mucho gusto.

-Maggie.

Fue lo único que pude articular. Él asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Con que Maggie, ¿Puedo verte de nuevo, quizá?

Asentí sin siquiera pensar porque él estaría interesado en mí. Dijo algo más que no escuché, porque el grito de Siobhan me sobresalto.

-¡Vete a la casa enana, o _mi padre _se enterara!

Intenté debatir, o más bien pensé hacerlo, pero sus ojos me indicaban que si no huía en ese momento las cosas empeorarían. Y como la cobarde que soy, eche a correr, escuchando a los chicos llamarme para que regresara a donde se encontraba mi demonio personal.

**Siobhan 6 – Maggie 0**


	6. Sexto

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

* * *

><p><p>

**_Siete: Liam._**

_Paso por ti mañana temprano, linda (:_

Cerré con delicadeza la puerta de la casa, sin poder despegar la sonrisa de mi rostro por el mensaje que había recibido de Liam hace media hora. Era la quinta vez que saldríamos. Todo iba perfecto, hacía que los gritos y humillaciones que pasaba en la escuela y casa, fueran insignificantes con tal de llegar a verlo de nuevo. Según Dante, él estaba pensado seriamente en pedirme que fuera su novia en la próxima cita y yo no podía esperar más por eso.

_Me había dado mi primer beso. _El primero de muchos, me dijo.

Solté un chillido de emoción, antes de subir las escaleras a mi habitación, tarareando una cursi canción en mi mente. _Jamás pensé en esto._

Al llegar a la segunda planta, divise la puerta abierta del cuarto de Siobhan. Ella jamás la dejaba así, al menos que estuviera dentro, aunque no recordaba ver su auto fuera cuando Dante me dejó. _¿Y cómo verlo si estas en otro planeta? _Sonreí levemente, antes de caminar de puntillas para que ella no me escuchara. Justo cuando pase por su puerta, eché un corto vistazo dentro, para ver si debía correr o seguir en silencio, si ella estaba a la vista, a la espera, o no. Pero lo encontré fue algo totalmente diferente.

_Sí. Jamás pensé en esto._

Liam estaba solo en calzoncillos, sobre una desnuda Siobhan que deslizaba sus manos por su ancha espalda. Sobraba dudar que estaban haciendo.

-¡Liam!- fue lo que atine a chillar, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas ardiendo. Al momento el intentó desprenderse de ella, pero sus piernas lo sujetaron por la cadera, haciendo que solo pudiera girar la cabeza para mirarme. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin que nada saliera de ella-. ¡Di algo, idiota!- mi voz sonaba estrangulada, como si no pudiera respirar. Él solo me miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de decir:

-Lo lamento.

No le creía en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería gritarle hasta el cansancio lo estúpido y poco hombre que era, junto con una sarta de groserías más e incluso algunos golpes. Simplemente no quería y no podía hacerlo. No cuando la chica debajo de él me miraba con una sonrisa de complacencia, maldad y odio infinito.

-No es tu culpa, cariño. Pero de menos, ahora sabes que no tienes comparación alguna conmigo. Eres insignificante a mi lado- cada palabra se clavó muy en el fondo de mí, pero solo alcé la cabeza, alejándome lentamente del lugar, como si en verdad me quedara algo de dignidad.

Entré en mi habitación, pegué mi rostro a la almohada y me desmoroné. Llorando y despotricando antes las cosas que no tenía y que anhelaba, por lo que perdí y no podría recuperar nunca.

**Siobhan 7 – Maggie 0**


	7. Septimo

**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de su saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

**Genero:**_ A__U._

**Raiting__: __**_M._

**Emoción****_: _**_Tristeza._

**Pecado: **_Vanidad._

_Este es el séptimo y ultimo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado, de ser así, agreguen en favoritos o comenten, ajds._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un oscuro paraíso.<em>**

Me había costado años comprenderlo, pero al fin lo había logrado. Ella podía tener muchas cosas que yo no, podía tener aquello que era vital en la vida de una persona, lo que te podía destruir o salvar; también podía restregármelo en la cara, como hizo toda la semana, paseándose en la camisa de Liam, teniendo sexo con él cada día sin falta. Ella gritando su nombre, era posiblemente lo más difícil de soportar. Pero, eso no me importaba ya. Porque había comprendido, había descubierto algo que yo tenía y que ella nunca jamás podría tener.

Tomé la almohada entre mis manos. La misma en la que lloraba todas las noches, pero que hoy me haría sonreír.

Caminé hasta su habitación, procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible, más que de costumbre, a pesar de que eran las tres de la mañana y todos estarían profundamente dormidos. Llegué a la habitación de Siobhan. La puerta no tenía seguro, porque de vez en cuando a su madre le gustaba echar una vuelta, para vigilar a su _princesa._

_Punto a mi favor._

Abrí la puerta, sin dejar de ser cuidadosa, la deje entreabierta, para que en cuanto tuviera lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pudiera irme sin mirar atrás. Dante de seguro ya estaba esperándome en el parque, junto a su motocicleta, solo tenía que hacer esto, para poder tener una mejor vida, lejos.

Un paso, dos y cinco. Eso necesité para llegar al pie de su cama. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por la almohada blanca, una mano por debajo de la misma y otra sobre su cintura. Sus parpados cerrados, enfocados al techo de color rosa.

Tomé con ambas manos la almohada, incliné mi rostro y también las manos, hasta que cuidadosamente la posicione sobre su rostro, debajo de sus ojos, para poder mirarlos directamente cuando el final llegara. Salté sobre su estómago, presionando con fuerza la almohada. Casi al instante ella abrió los ojos, luciendo como un cordero asustado, terror inyectado en sus ojos. Sonreí, sí que sonreí. Manoteo, pero a pesar de los rasguños y golpes no me moví, seguí impidiendo la entrada de aire a su sistema. Lentamente su lucha se vio forzada y poco precisa, perdió fuerza y constancia, hasta que sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, flácidos, inútiles. Sus ojos no dejaron de bailotear, no hasta que sintió cerca el final. Entonces los fijo en mí. Sus ojos verdes me suplicaban piedad, soltaban lágrimas y desbordaban tristeza. Una tristeza que siempre estuvo pintada en mis orbes cafés, pero que ahora, ella cargaría en lo suyos, incluso tres metros bajo tierra.

Al final, se rindió y la vida se fue de ella.

-Lo ves, descubrí algo que nunca podrás arrebatarme –me acerque a su oído, a pesar de que no me escucharía-. El placer de ver como se te iba la vida.

**Siobhan 7 – Maggie 1**

Pero, aun con ese marcador, esta vez yo gané.


End file.
